When Ice and Fire Collide
by MarioInWonderland
Summary: Jack Frost meets Leo Valdez, a new guardian chosen by the man in the moon. This new guardian is able to control fire. He asks Jack to help him get his memories back, but when ice and fire collide, the tragedy is in the air. Maybe slash/Maybe not
1. Icy Blue

I do not own neither Jack Frost nor Leo Valdez. They belong to Disney and Rick Riordan. (Wait, I said I do not own Jack Frost, but that doesn´t mean I don´t believe in him. If you read this, Jack, remember that there´s something who loves you more than his own life)

Oh, and for those who don´t know Leo Valdez, do not worry, I just took his name and physical apperance. It has nothing to do with Percy Jackson Books.

Enjoy!

Jack Frost was floating above the winter sky.

-Yahoooooo! HERE I GOOOOO! – he screamed as he passed lots of grey stormy clouds. Snow was falling all around him, like a soft, white, hurricane.

-The view really IS amazing from here – he said laughing – poor people down there! They sure would want to fly like me as well.

He was having such fun… he didn´t realized the wind blowing wilder all around him. The snow was colder than ever. Jack started to feel weird. He was shaking all over, he was being hit from one part of the sky to the other, being carried by the wind in every direction. The stormy clouds were now glowing because of the thunders. Jack wasn´t able to control the wind. This wind… was everything but wind. Suddenly a huge mist surrounded him, he has being carried to somewhere, and he couldn´t even see it! He was trapped in a kind of… misty stormy cold hurricane?

Then, the mist and the wind disappeared, and he started floating softly, like he was on a water bed. A huge full moon was the only thing in the dark night sky. Wait… the sun was still in the sky before getting trapped in the hurricane, what was going on here?

Before he could answer, he lost his control and fell down and down…

He kept falling for a few minutes, like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, there seemed to be no end. Then, everything turned white. And Jack fainted.


	2. Blazing Red

When Jack woke up, he found himself in some kind of… churchyard? Yes, a churchyard placed next to a church. This place didn´t sound familiar at all, but he could feel something special in the air. The sudden night sky was completely dark, and the moon was full and white.

Strange – he muttered to himself – I haven´t seen a moon that full since…

Suddenly, he noticed something lying on the ground. Wait, not a something, but a someone. A boy, maybe a year younger than Jack. He seemed Latino. He had curly brown hair, pointy ears and wild brown eyes. Yes, Jack could see the color of his eyes because they were wide open. Was he dead? Jack ran to him, scared, but before he could reach him, a pale ray of moonlight came down from the sky and landed at the unconscious boy. Fast as a lightning, he opened his eyes and started coughing. Jack reached him.

-Are you OK? – he said – do you speak English? Can you understand me?

The boy looked as if he was going to answer something, then he opened his mouth and puked all over his own sneakers.

-What´s wrong? – Jack asked – are you sick or something? You want me to call an ambulance?

-I´m… I´m OK – the boy answered, and Jack felt relieved that they were able to communicate.

-I-I saw you lying on the ground, and I … I kind of thought you were…

-No, no – added the boy smiling – I´m alive, I think. Or are you Death who comes for me?

-No – laughed Jack a bit more relieved – I´m Jack. Jack Frost.

-Curious name – he said – for a boy whose hair is white.

-Wait… don´t you know who I am?

-Jack Frost. You just told me – answered the boy with a mischievous smile.

-Come on! How come you can see me, then?

-Well, duh! You´re right in front of me.

-Just forget it – Jack said – anyway, your name is…?

-Oh! Curse my manners. I´m Leo… Leo Valdez.

But when they shook hands, a sharp pain went right through Jack´s body.

-Ouch! – he screamed looking at his own hand that was now burned.

-Oh! I´m sorry! – Leo apologized – I just don´t know how…

But Jack was no longer listening, he realized something weird about Leo. His clothes. They were burned and covered with ashes. And Leo´s eyes were no longer brown. They were now blazing red.

Then, a quick thought crossed Jack´s mind. That idea could explain why was Leo able to see him, even not knowing who he was. It would explain the painful reaction he felt when they shook hands. It would explain the full moon. What if… what if Leo had been chosen as a new guardian?


	3. Christmas Lights

-So… You´re saying we are in Canada?

Jack and Leo had started walking by the street. The village was small, but comfortable. It reminded Jack of his own village. Trees were decorated with lights, and a warm smoke which smelled like cookies floated all over the street. It was Christmas, and the streets were filled with snow.

-Well… yes – answered Leo, a bit surprised by the question – didn´t you know? Now that I think about it. This is small town and I have never seen you here before.

-Er… I think we should sit down and talk…

-Huh? Talk about what?

-It´s something difficult so say, so please sit down.

Leo guessed by looking at Jack´s eyes that it was something serious. He sat with him on a bench.

-Well - started Jack breathing heavily – It´s hard to know how to start. OK… Take a look at this.

Jack waved his hand, and, for Leo´s surprise, he made appear a snowball covered in ice.

-Wow… - mouthed Leo – how did you do that?

-Let´s just say I´m a guardian who protects children´s dreams and make them keep on believing. I have the ability of controlling ice. Since I´m a spirit, I don´t grow older. There are other guardians just like me, and we… kind of, work together.

It took a few minutes for Leo to process everything.

-You´re serious? That´s… um… unexpected. But I think it´s cool somehow.

-Wait. There´s more. And… - here is when Jack really got worried.

Leo put a hand on his shoulder. Jack closed his eyes gratefully.

-Tell me, Leo. What were you doing lying on a churchyard late at night? Do you remember what were you doing before that?

-Of course I do, Jack – he said – I was… er… how strange. I don´t remember it…

-Do you remember how do your family or your friends look like?

-No…

-Do you even remember your house, or school? Do you remember when your birthday is, or what were you doing last Christmas?

This time, Leo remained silent.

-I think you might have been chosen as a new guardian.

Jack thought Leo was shivering, but as he looked closer, he saw, under the Christmas lights, that Leo was crying.

-This cannot… it just can´t be true…

Jack could do nothing but staring.

-I don´t… remember anything… This is so… - Leo tried to say with his eyes full with tears.

Jack hugged him.

-Don´t worry – he said while caressing Leo´s hair – You can come with me. I know a few other guardians who will be able to explain everything there is to explain to you. You´ll be fine, I promise.

Leo closed his eyes and rested his head on Jack´s shoulder while smelling the cookies smell that filled the air. It had to be a bad dream… it just had to be…

(I want to thank my first reviewers. I´m glad you like it... I´ll try to upload as soon as possible, but at the moment, I´m studying for my final exams. Please don´t be scared to say what you thing about the story or what would you like to happen)


	4. Ice, Fire and Talking Kangaroos

Jack waited and waited, sitting on a red leather sofa, sipping the delicious hot chocolate North had made for him. A that moment, North was speaking to Leo in private. It had surely been the best option to bring him here, North would explain Leo everything there is to know about guardians. Jack smiled to himself while remembering how he had brought Leo here.

Man, that boy really hated heights. He had been hugging Jack, begging him not to let him go. Jack even flied slower, so Leo wouldn´t be THAT scared. At the end, he had a little fun, flying through the clouds.

-Again in cloud nine, Frost? – Jack heard someone say. Jack turned and he saw Bunnymund. Jack smiled.

-How are you, kangaroo?

– I´ve told you so many times I´m not a Kangaroo! – said Bunnymund while throwing Jack a death glare - I have heard from Tooth about the new guardian. Will he join us?

-I hope so – Jack answered – we have befriended.

-I´m glad you´re smiling again, Frost. You had been looking sad and lonely since you saw your past… you know… when we fought Pitch Black.

-Yeah… - said Jack, clearly uncomfortable for hearing that name again.

-Be careful, Jack. If that boy is as curious as you, he will want to get his memories back soon, and if…

Suddenly, the door opened, and Leo and North came out. They were both smiling, Leo was drinking another cup of hot chocolate, while North patted his back.

-Glad you´re here, Bunnymund, could you show Leo our place?

-Sure! – answered Bunnymund – follow me, young man.

-Wow! – said Leo – a talking kangaroo!

Jack almost choked with the hot chocolate before he started laughing. Bunnymund just sighed. When they both left, North told Jack they had something to talk about.

They went inside the room and North offered Jack a seat. He looked more serious than before.

-So – Jack said – what´s the problem?

-Well, you told me there was some kind of strange reaction when you two shook hands, right?

-Yes, it kind of burned my hand. Look at it. It´s still red.

-I see – North said – I think I know the reason. Leo´s new powers involve fire, just as yours involve ice. You rule over everything that is cold, while Leo do the same with hot.

-Cool! – Jack smiled – I knew his powers would be awesome, just like him.

-Now, there is a problem with that – added North - You both represent separated elements of nature. Just like darkness and light, you both cannot be together without taking a risk. You could just… hurt him, and he could do the same to you.

-W-What? – Jack smile vanished - I would never hurt him, he´s my friend! And he wouldn´t hurt me either, I know that!

-Listen, Jack, I know it´s hard but when ice and fire collide, it can only end in tragedy.

-You don´t understand! – Jack screamed – He´s alone now. I´m everything he has. I´m not gonna leave him alone!

-Jack, please, listen to me…

-I WON´T!

-Jack… – tried again North, but Jack had already left the room.


	5. Snowball Fight

Author: I know it has been a long time since I uploaded last chapter. I was just messed up with final exams and graduation. I know you probably hate me.

Jack: Come on, I doubt they hate you.

Author: Jack, are you eating the cookies I baked earlier?

Jack: (munch, munch) No.

Author: (sigh) Anyway, here´s next chapter.

Leo looked around his new room. Everything was so cool… There was a wide and soft bed made of wood, a shelf full different books , and a red velvet sofa which looked really expensive. Sheets and curtains were red, just like the walls, and the room smelled like cookies. It was so… christmas-like.

-I hope you like it – Bunnymund said – we do all sleep in rooms like this one. Well, guardians really do not need sleeping, but sometimes is OK just to relax.

-Wow – Leo said – just WOW.

-You know, I said just the same a year ago – said a known voice behind him.

-JACK! – Leo said, happy to see him again. Jack smiled to himself, Leo was just like a puppy somehow.

-I´m going to the outdoors. Want to come?

-Sure!

-OK, then. See ya, kan-ga-rooooo…

-How many times do I have to tell you I´m not a kangaroo? – Bunnymund said with his usual death glare. But they were already gone.

Leo noticed from a start, that Jack seemed worried by something. Maybe it had to do with what North had told him, but he decided not to ask.

North´s garden was awesome. There was ice and frost everywhere, and lots of pine trees. But the garden itself was full with colorful roses, which didn´t seem to be bothered by the cold. While Jack was checking on an empty nest he had found on the ground, Leo´s mischievous smile appeared again. He grabbed some snow and smashed it about Jack´s back. Jack turned slowly, with an evil grin.

-You didn´t….

-I did.

-You… just… DIDN'T´!

And that´s how they started the wildest snowball fight ever. Jack picked up his own snow instead of making snowballs appear, not because he wanted Leo to be able to win, it was because he was afraid Leo might start throwing fireballs, or something like that.

-By the way, Leo – he said while both of them were panting in the ground, after the fight ended – you haven´t shown me your powers yet.

-Well, I… - said Leo, panting as well – I haven´t learn to use them yet.

-You kidding? You almost burnt me when we met.

-Yeah, but I didn´t do anything to make it happen. How do you make ice appear, anyway?

-Oh, that´s easy. I just try concentrating all my energy in my hand, not letting it escape from that spot. It´s just matter of seconds, that magic will come out from the skin.

Leo tried, just like Jack had said, but nothing happened.

-It doesn´t work with me.

-You´re not concentrating enough. Let me help you. Now, close your eyes – Leo did what he was told to – now search a huge amount of energy which should be in your chest, normally. Now, lead it to your hand, and…

A flame the size of an eyeball appeared (yuck, gross example, sorry readers) and it vanished in three seconds.

-Is that all I can do? – Leo said, a bit disappointed.

-Nah, you just have to practice. Let´s try again, close your eyes…

Leo closed them, and Jack´s face moved towards his. Leo could feel Jack´s breath against his neck, and then… Jack smashed a snowball on Leo´s hair. They started laughing and playing again. The only one who was not having fun, was North, who watched them from a window, with a worried look on his face.


	6. Nightmare

Leo sat in a bench, reading some book. Which book was it? He couldn´t remember. Jack was playing with happy children in the snow. They were all laughing. Jack threw snowballs here and there, and everyone was having fun. Leo wanted to play as well, so he got up, unleashed his power and...

The next thing he remembered was standing there, in a burnt landscape. Lots of children being unconscious in the ground. Their clothes were burnt black, and their faces were covered with ashes. Some of them were crying, while the others couldn´t barely breathe.

-It´s my fault this happened – Leo thought – Why didn´t I realize it earlier? Fire is not a thing you want to play with.

Jack was standing in front of him, really angry. Leo had never seen him like that.

-JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? – he screamed – I WAS HAVING FUN WITH THEM, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME AND RUIN EVERYTHING?

He pushed Leo towards the melted snow, burying his face into the dark ashes, not even allowing him to breathe. And then…

And then he woke up. His face covered with cold sweat. He didn´t even see the tiny black horse running away from the room, through the window.

-Yo, Leo! – said Jack when Leo came down for breakfast – I just ate… I mean, Bunnymund ate the last muffin. Make sure you wake up earlier next time, if you want to have one.

-Hey! – Bunnymund protested – it was you who…

But Jack was no longer listening. He was staring worried at Leo´s tired face.

-What´s wrong, bud? You look awful today. Didn´t you sleep good?

-I just had a ni… I mean, a nice rest. Why do you ask, anyway?

And he started eating silently, while Jack was still staring him.

-Um… Bunnymund – Leo said after finishing his breakfast.

-Yes?

-Could you open a rabbit hole for me today? I would like to visit the village.

-Sure.

-Thanks.

-That´s cool Leo! – Jack said – we could have a snowball fight, and then…

-Er… Jack, I would like to go… alone, if you don´t mind.

-Oh… - said Jack, more worried than disappointed – that´s OK then… just… just be careful.

The wind blew wild in every direction. But Leo didn´t care. He just sat there, in a village he didn't knew, watching people run from one place to other, trying to escape from the cold. A little girl walked towards Leo, and then walked through him. Leo´s heart had never felt so hollow.

-Nice weather, isn´t it?

Leo turned his head, and saw a man dressed in black, with black hair. His skin was incredibly pale.

-How come you can see me? –asked Leo – are you a minion North sends to keep an eye on me, or something?

-Not exactly.

-Who are you then?

-I´m a just forgotten guardian.

-Forgotten?

-Yeah – the man answered with a strange smile – a guardian who wanted to protect the children, but had a power that could harm them, so his so-called friends, the guardians, turned their backs on him. Looks like they´ve done the same to you.

-Just leave me alone, OK? – Leo said angrily – they didn´t turn their backs on me, so stay away, I´m fine by myself.

-What a pity – he said, his voice fading away – I thought I could help you find your memories…

-Wait, did you say my memories? – but the mysterious man was no longer there, and the wind kept blowing.

"My memories…"


End file.
